Preferencias
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Charlie Weasley tenía tres grandes pasiones: Dragones, Quiddich y... Nymphadora Tonks. Por ella era capaz de relevar a un segundo plano, las dos primeras. Este fic participa del Reto "Una generación, un personaje" del Foro "La Sala de Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Una generación, un personaje" del Foro "La Sala de Menesteres"._

**Preferencias**

* * *

Charlie Weasley no es un chico común y corriente desde cualquier punto donde se lo miré.

Aunque muchos dirían que no tiene nada de especial. Que es un Weasley, con el cabello pelirrojo tirando a anaranjado, los ojos azules con una tonalidad semejante a la que adquiere el cielo en un día despejado, prefecto y buscador de Gryffindor.

Pero a ojos de otras personas, Charlie Weasley es único.

* * *

**I **

**Dragones**

Desde que tenía siete años y su padre le obsequió un libro de cuentos infantiles muggles (no era novedad para nadie que Arthur Weasley siempre tuvo debilidad por los artilugios muggles) que estaba mayormente ilustrado con dragones... se enamoró.

Muchos lo llamarían amor a primera vista pero para Charlie, ver esas maravillosas criaturas de diferentes colores y con sus alas gigantes y sus colmillos aterradores, fue encontrar su verdadera vocación.

Por dicho motivo no fue una sorpresa para nadie de su familia, que Charlie fuera uno de los alumnos más aplicados de Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, sobre todo se especializaba en aquellas criaturas que al igual que los dragones eran: de gran tamaño e igualmente peligrosas.

Definitivamente cuando fuera más grande y la graduación llegará, Charlie Weasley quería dedicarse a trabajar con dragones.

* * *

**II **

**Quiddich **

Físicamente era fuerte y musculoso, sus grandes manos le permitían hacer cualquier cosa.

Tampoco fue una sorpresa que fuera elegido como el buscador del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor y uno de los mejores buscadores que pasaron por Hogwarts, eran muy pocos los estudiantes que podían presumir haber atrapado la snich dorada antes de Charlie.

Jugar al Quiddich le gustaba... le gustaba mucho.

Sentir la adrenalina de un partido corriendo por sus venas, ver a Slytherin perder a manos de Gryffindor (la rivalidad entre ambas casas se acentuaba más con cuando había Quiddich) y sentir el viento chocando sobre su rostro, mientras volaba a toda velocidad en su escoba.

Cada vez que Charlie conseguía atrapar la snich, sus compañeros de equipo lo vitoreaban en los vestuarios de Gryffindor e incluso ofrecían celebraciones en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Si... Se podría decir que el Quiddich era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Charlie podría haber jugado para la selección inglesa de haber querido, pero él no cambiaría jamás el Quiddich por sus dragones.

* * *

**III **

**Nymphadora Tonks**

A la edad de diecisiete años, Charlie Weasley era un chico que si bien no era súper atractivo, tampoco pasaba desapercibido ante la población femenina de Hogwarts. ¡Qué más quisiera él!

Pero había cierta chica en particular que robaba sus suspiros.

Su nombre era Nymphadora, aunque ella detestaba su nombre y exigía a todo el mundo que la llamarán Tonks. Estaba en Hufflepuff y era un año menor que él.

Conversan cuando tienen la oportunidad, Charlie la salva cada vez que esta a punto de caerse, se puede decir que se llevan bien.

Él prefería quererla en secreto.

— ¿Vienes mañana a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla? —pregunta Tonks, recién ha salido de su clase de Pociones y ¡Oh coincidencia! Charlie pasaba por las mazmorras, aunque su clase correspondía al séptimo piso de la torre norte.

Charlie pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts a leer por octava vez el libro: _"Crianza de Dragones para Placer y Provecho"._

—Estaré en los carruajes a las nueve.

Charlie piensa que el libro sobre dragones puede esperar un día más pero el no puede aguantar a la salida a Hogsmeade.

No cuando irá con Nymphadora Tonks, en plan de amigos, pero es más que suficiente para Charlie.

Tonks sonríe y se aleja por el pasillo, tratando de no tropezar con nada.

Charlie solo puede pensar en que ya quiere que sea sábado, exactamente las nueve de la mañana para estar junto a los carruajes.


End file.
